


Absolution

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #137: Different, Absolution.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #137: Different, Absolution.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Absolution

~

Severus never picked berries so quickly in his life. He worked so fast he scratched his hands, but he didn’t care. He needed to return to Harry before anything traumatic happened. Not that his mum was cruel, but she could be protective.

Once he judged he’d enough for a decent pie, he hurried back, entering the cottage in time to hear his mum say, “…lovely girl. But I knew she wasn’t for my Sev. You look a lot like her. Different, of course, but also similar.”

“Here, Mother.” Severus placed the basket on the counter. There was tension in the room, but Harry seemed fine, so Severus relaxed. “Enough for a pie.” 

“Oh,” she said, winking. “Wouldn’t you know? I had a pie made already. I’ll put it in once the chicken pies are done. Now come sit, Sev. Harry’s been regaling me with tales about your Auror adventures.” 

“Has he really?” Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, who shook his head slightly. 

Eileen watched the interchange with a smirk. “No? Ah, well, I was hoping to hear some interesting stories.” 

Harry coughed. “I’m afraid it’s classified—”

“Of course.” Eileen got to her feet. “What with you being an Auror. Why don’t the two of you sit? I need to fetch something from the other room.” 

Once alone, Severus clasped one of Harry’s hands. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine.” Harry smiled. “You’re mum’s brilliant.” He laughed. “We could use her down at the DMLE. She’s one of the best interrogators I’ve ever met.”

Severus relaxed. “She does have a way of worming things out of one, yes.” 

“Not that it ever worked on you, Sev.” Eileen returned, carrying a box. 

Severus blushed. “I—” 

Eileen waved him off. “No matter. I grant you absolution. Just promise you won’t be strangers. An old woman enjoys visitors now and again.” 

“We won’t,” Harry said, his eyes sparkling, and something in his tone let Severus know he wasn’t joking. A tightness he hadn't even realised he’d been carrying inside him loosened. Apparently it was important to him that Harry and his mum like each other.

Eileen clearly heard it, too. Her eyes softened. “Good. Now, time for pie.” 

~


End file.
